La Muerte Como Aliada
by JacksonSpicer
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien, después de la batalla con Byakuran regresa con sus guardianes a Namimori, se ha estado sintiendo decaído y sin ganas de seguir viviendo, solo ve a los demás disfrutando su vida... Crossover: KHR, GRAVITATION, NARUTO Y ONE PIECE
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"la muerte...un estado lúgubre y deprimente muchos deciden alejarse del tema, mientras que otros la desean./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien, después de la batalla con Byakuran regresa con sus guardianes a Namimori, se ha estado sintiendo decaído y sin ganas de seguir viviendo, solo ve a los demás disfrutar su vida y eso se debe a que una semana después de su regreso.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-flash back-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tsuna junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban platicando, claro Gokudera reclamándole a Yamamoto lo idiota que era mientras éste solo se reía y Tsuna suspiraba por décima vez en el día.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-chicos...podrían calmarse/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-l...lo siento juudaime!-reverencia exagerada/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ma~ma tranquilo Gokudera/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-TU CÁLLATE FRIKI DEL BÉISBOL!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"mientras Gokudera y Yamamoto discutían, Tsuna se percato gracias a su super intuición de que algo los observaba, fijando su mirada a un árbol.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-quien esta ahí!- dijo sin ser oído por sus guardianes/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jejejeje...te escondes a través de una sonrisa falsa, mientras que tus "amigos" solo están contigo por el deber que cargas en tus hombros...-voz lúgubre/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-eso no es verdad! q...quien eres?-con temor/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tu me conoces mejor que nadie o..eso era lo que yo creía/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- a que te refieres?, déjate ver?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-lo lamento...solo un ángel de la muerte puede ver a otro jejejeje/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"desaparece la voz dejando a un estupefacto Tsunayoshi, quien cae después de terminar de conversar con aquella voz.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-juudaime!...se encuentra bien?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tsuna!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ambos corren con su jefe quien cae desmayado después de la conversación con aquella presencia.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-fin flash back-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-sera verdad?, ellos solo están conmigo porque es su deber?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-así es...ellos solo están contigo por eso...-voz lúgubre/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-TU OTRA VEZ?! DONDE ESTAS?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jejejejje...ya te lo dije solo puede un ángel de la muerte, encontrar a otro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-entonces...hay otros igual que tu?-con temor/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-así es... y pronto tendrás que elegir a uno para que sea tu nueva sombra/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tsuna al escuchar esas palabras queda de nuevo paralizado, pero esta vez con deseos de encontrar a ese ser y que lo ayude a deshacerse de esa voz que lo atormentaba,pero dentro del instituto .../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ya han pasado dos días desde que paso aquel incidente y parecía ser un día normal como cualquier otro a diferencia de que.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"dos chicos se acercan a Tsuna.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-hola dame-Tsuna/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jajaja mira su cara!, no has dormido bien dame-Tsuna/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gokudera y Yamamoto quienes estaban cerca de Tsuna estaban a punto de decir algo pero en cuanto iban a hablar vieron como Tsuna levanto a ambos chicos con sus manos y los acercaba a el.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-escúchenme bien...no estoy de un maldito buen humor para aguantarlos así es que...o dejan de fastidiarme durante el día o los quemare a tal grado que serán irreconocibles!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-h..hai!-al unisono/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ahora... LÁRGUENSE!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ambos chicos corrieron despavoridos mientras sus guardianes se sorprendieron por la actitud de su jefe, mientras que Hibary lo veía desde el techo del instituto, se podía ver el mismo semblante que tenían Gokudera y Yamamoto.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-j...juudaime?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-T...Tsuna?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-h..hervivoro?-en el techo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tsuna después del espectáculo que dio se dirigio al salón de clase y decide tomar asiento sin ver a nadie puesto que toda Namichu pudo ver el espectáculo dado por el castaño.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-al parecer esta muy extraño dame-Tsuna/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-R...Reborn-san?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ciaossu/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ja~ja hola mocoso/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Reborn-san...usted sabe que le sucede a juudaime?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"después de decir eso tanto Yamamoto como Gokudera se serian mientras ven fijamente al bebe.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no se que le pase...estuvo dos días encerrado en su habitación sin dejarme pasar, incluso hubo una ocasión en la cual fue capaz de enfrentarse a mi para que lo dejara en paz.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"eso sorprendió de sobre manera a los dos guardianes que Tsuna, se haya enfrentado al ser que le tiene un gran temor y respeto...eso ya era algo grave.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"continuara.../p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"mientras los guardianes observaban con cautela las actitudes de su jefe, en una aldea no tan distante de ahí cierto ninja cabeza hueca se encontraba del mismo mal humor que el jefe de la mafia, y eso se debió a que, cuando el había cumplido 13 años y después del desastre de Orochimaru ocurrió una batalla contra la mafia y en especifico contra la familia Vongola por la tierra del fuego y Naruto fue escogido para ser el intermediario y el ahora con 16 años de edad tenia que ir y venir entre la mafia y el mundo shinobi.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-haaaaaaa ya estoy fastidiado de esto, normalmente me alegraría estar aprendiendo nuevas técnicas sin importar que sean de la mafia pero...-exhausto/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-si es tan cansado porque no lo dejas?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no es tan fácil Chouji, ademas.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"se quedo en silencio ya que no pretendía revelar secretos de la mafia a su amigo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-heee... porque te quedas callado, eso es raro en ti...estas enfermo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"alterado- jejejejeje no te preocupes no es nada, sabes que tengo que irme a Italia un par de días así es que adiós y cuida a la aldea y a los demás de acuerdo? ciaooo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"después de decir todo eso, Naruto deja a un preocupado Chouji.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-shshshshshshsh sin duda eres alguien muy divertido/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-haaaa porque suponía que serias tu quien vendría por mi?- -.-U/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-el jefe desea verte...Nexus-chan/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-haaaa es complicado tener un alias dentro de la mafia- pensamiento/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-shshshshshsh quien diría que un simple ninja se convertiría en un sucesor de la mafia/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ambos se dirigieron al hotel donde los varia estaban "ocultos" mientras que en Namimori cierto castaño, estaba como los mexicanos decimos, estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-muy bien? quien puede pasar a resolver el próximo problema?...que tal tu Sawada Tsunayoshi/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"en el momento en que el maestro pronuncio el nombre del castaño todos los presentes se tensaron y esperaban la reacción de este.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-lo lamento sensei, pero no tengo ni una maldita idea de lo que es ese problema y le pediría de favor que dejara de ponerme o tratar de que haga el ridículo para su maldita diversión eso si acaso desea dormir con los peces-mirada fija/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"todos se tensaron ante tal comentario y el profesor al escuchar a Tsuna decir aquello quiso aventarle el borrador pero no pudo ni lanzar lo ya que Ryohei apareció con unos papeles.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-SENSEI LE TRAJE UNOS PAPELES AL EXTREMO QUE TIENE QUE FIRMAR!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-h...hai déjalos en mi escritorio/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"pero después de dejar los papeles ambos voltearon a ver al chico y se percataron de que ya no se encontraba en el salón.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ya en el techo de Namichu.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-estoy harto de tener que soportar a todos esos idiotas/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jejeje...pronto terminara tu sufrimiento...Tsuna-san/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-a que te refieres con eso?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-dentro de poco tendrás una prueba extra de sucesión para ganar el reconocimiento de las familias y para eso.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-que?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-necesitaras a tus guardianes secundarios/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-a que te.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que cierto miembro del comité disciplinario estaba enfrente de Tsuna con sus tonfas en mano.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-esta prohibido holgazanear en el techo de la escuela/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo Hibary-san/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"se dio media vuelta pero en cuanto iba a bajar las escaleras pudo esquivar un ataque de Hibary provocando que volteara y quedara cerca de el.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-que demonios pretendes con esa actitud hervivoro?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-je! pensé que el gran Hibary-san ya lo sabría...después de todo tu dominas toda Namimori no?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hibary se sintió retado con tales palabras haciendo que su ego cayera y dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a Tsuna.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-escúchame bien Hibary-san tal vez seas quien maneje toda Namimori pero...-se acerca a su oído- tu eres mi guardián y eso quiere decir que tu me sirves a mi...así lo desees o no/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tsuna se va dejando a un perplejo Hibary, quien jamas se imagino que ese hervivoro actuara de tal manera y sobre todo le dijese que el era de su pertenencia.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"continuara.../p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"terminaron las clases en Namichu pero los estudiantes sintieron que fue durante siglos ya que el aura llena de ira que portaba Tsuna se podía sentir en cualquier parte de la institución.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-io Tsuna...nos vamos a casa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-juudaime-saludando/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-he...lo lamento chicos hoy no podre ir con ustedes/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-porque no dame-Tsuna/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-R...Reborn-san!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-io mocoso/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ciaossu/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ja! eso es algo que a ti no te importa Reborn/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ambos guardianes se tensaron al escuchar a su jefe decirle eso a Reborn,el bebe iba a rematar a Tsuna con una patada pero este la recibió con sus manos y lanzo a Reborn contra la pared encendiendo su llama de la ultima voluntad.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ya estoy cansado de que siempre me fastidies con lo mismo Reborn, y si me necesitas tengo que ir en busca de ciertas personas/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-a que te refieres con eso Tsuna/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-juudaime?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no es nada en contra de ustedes chicos pero al parecer...necesito encontrar otros guardianes/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ambos al escuchar eso se quedan estáticos,sabían que el castaño estaba de malas pero, nunca se imaginaron que a tal grado de querer reemplazarlos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ju...juudaime si yo hice algo que...-entrecortado/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tsuna yo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-que clase de idiotez es esa de que vas por otros guardianes?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-je! eso no es de tu incumbencia Reborn ademas si lo deseas saber...pregúntale a Xanxus/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"los tres se sorprendieron y se enfurecieron,realmente era a Xanxus a quien debían el magnifico humor de su jefe?, ahora mismo tanto Reborn como los guardianes debían hablar con el castaño pero este de contestar cualquier pregunta se fue dejando a un Reborn enfurecido y a sus guardianes preocupados por su próximo despido.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jejejejeje...esa super intuición te hizo descubrir quien esta detrás de la prueba cierto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-lo supuse ya que varia esta en Namimori, hace poco vi a Belphegor en la calle/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-muy bien...te recomiendo que busques a un personaje que para muchos pareciera ser un gran idiota pero en el fondo es un ángel de la muerte a punto de estallar/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-porque presiento que esa persona esta con Xanxus ahora?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tsuna se dirigio al hotel donde supuestamente varia se encuentra en estos momentos, mientras que en la habitación de varia.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-para que me llamaste Xanxus?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ha pasado 3 meses desde que no te veía basura!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-siii lose lose/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jaja! al parecer tu ímpetu se fue el día en que me atreví a tocarte cierto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-sabes que no me importo después de la tercera vez y la verdad estoy agradecido contigo por eso/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-vooooooooiiiiii! es raro que le agradezcan al estúpido del jefe y mas tu príncipe mimado!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-eso se debe a que gracias a tu "violación" perdí la noción de lo que realmente es real y cual es la ficción en este mundo, lleno de escoria/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-shshshshshshshsh sin duda eres alguien muy divertido pero...el único príncipe soy yo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tienes a un subordinado muy interesante...ni-san!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ni-san...el jefe no tiene hermanos-dijo Levi/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-es verdad Xanxus-sama no tiene hermanos-Mammon/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ara! el jefe tiene un lindo hermano menor-Lussuria lo abraza/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-quítate... me ahogo,no respiro/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-silencio basuras...el no es mi hermano de sangre, lo es por el titulo de Vongola que tiene ya que el es uno de los 4 candidatos para ser el décimo Vongola/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-shshshshshsh pero se suponía que estaban muertos/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jajaja ese fue un rumor que disparo el viejo para que en la linea de sucesión solo quedaran Xanxus-ni y Tsunayoshi-kun/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-entonces...los otros tres...-Squalo con cara de temor/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-están aun con vida y estarán listos para la nueva prueba de sucesión...malditas basuras/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"continuara.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"los Varia apenas terminaron de hablar con Nexus, quien era conocido así en el mundo de la mafia, este salio del hotel dirigiéndose a la salida y en eso se encuentra con un chico castaño con un semblante muy kawai para su gusto vistiendo un uniforme escolar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-te puedo ayudar en algo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-soy Sawada...Tsunayoshi Sawada/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-un placer Tsunayoshi-kun mi nombre es na...Nexus/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-un placer o por cierto no a visto por aquí a un hombre con rostro de enojado y una actitud muy perezosa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-haaaa te refieres a Xanxus? si el se acaba de ir a tomar una siesta/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-gra..gracias...espere...HIII! como sabes de Xanxus?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jejejeje es que el es mi hermano mayor/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-p..pero si Xanxus no.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no tiene hermanos?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-h..hai/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jejeje es una larga historia...si quieres te la cuento mientras comemos un helado te parece?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-h...hai Nexus-san/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ambos se fueron del lugar mientras que eran observados por un peliazul con cabello en forma de piña.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ku~fufufu has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente Tsunayoshi-kun/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"mientras que al otro lado de Japon, en Tokio un chico de cabello rosa se encontraba al teléfono hablando con un hombre de gran edad.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-necesito que vayas a Namimori a realizar esa prueba Deixus!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-descuida padre, iré en cuanto se haya terminado la primera fase de la prueba/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-confío en ti hijo- **cuelga**/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"se quedo pensativo durante un tiempo pero en cuanto escucho una voz salio de sus pensamientos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Shuichi ya vamos a empezar a grabar!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-hai hai! ya voy/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-se puede saber en donde estabas?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Yukiiii! -se lanza contra el y lo abraza/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-deja de hacer eso y ve al escenario-besa sus labios/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-h...hai/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"mientras que en Namimori los guardianes por fin se estaban reuniendo en casa de Tsuna para llegar al porque de la repentina y agresiva actitud del castaño.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-acabemos con esto hervivoros!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-CÁLLATE HIBARY IDIOTA!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ma~ma tranquilo Gokudera/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ku~fufufu no me sorprende que Tsunayoshi este enfadado por tu actitud/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-WAAAAAAA DONDE ESTA TSUNA AL EXTREMO!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ciaossu!... al parecer Tsuna a estado actuando muy extraño y quiero saber...-transforma a Leon en pistola- quien fue el idiota que lo hizo enfadar?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ku~fufu no eres el único que esta preocupado por Tsunayoshi, arcobaleno, hace poco lo vi dirigirse al parque con un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel canela/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-PORQUE JUUDAIME ESTARÍA CON UNA PERSONA ASÍ!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ku~fuf tal vez los vaya a reemplazar por otras personas/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"en el momento que bromeo Mukuro con eso, hizo que Gokudera,Yamamoto y Reborn cambiaran su semblante a uno mas deprimente.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-es posible que...Tsuna haga eso/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-a que te refieres con eso hervivoro del béisbol?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-a que juudaime nos dijo que iría en busca de otros guardianes pero.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tsuna ya no nos explico el porque/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Mukuro volvió a hablar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-oia oia yo no tengo inconvenientes porque el cambie de guardianes al fin y al cabo jamas le pedí ser uno/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-deberías callarte Mukuro-hablo Reborn- recuerda que si Tsuna deja de ser tu "jefe" el permiso que te otorgo Vindice se terminara y tu regresaras a ese lugar/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mukuro no supo que decir sobre eso y todos se quedaron pensativos ante lo dicho por el arcobaleno, ¿que pasaría si Tsuna los cambiara por otros guardianes y que estos...fueran lo doble de hábiles que ellos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"continuara.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto y Tsuna se encontraban caminando en el parque mientras comían sus helados.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-etto...Nexus-san...podría decirme como es que.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-como es que Xanxus es mi hermano/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-h..hai/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-pues veras... cuando tenia trece años yo vivía en una aldea shinobi,su nombre es la aldea oculta entre las hojas o su nombre mas corto "Konoha no Gakure", yo era un shinobi muy idiota, me la pasaba haciendo escándalo y cada vez que trataba de superar a mi rival este se alejaba mas de mi ya que también era mi amigo,por una venganza termino separándose de la aldea,de sus sueño y anhelos pero sobre todo...de mi,durante un largo tiempo lo anduve buscando pero...estallo una guerrilla entre Konoha y la familia Vongola,pero como los señores feudales de las diferentes aldeas no querían que esa batalla se extendiera mas...decidieron hacer una tregua entre la mafia y el mundo shinobi pero había una condición especial.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-cual era esa condición Nexus-san/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-para que esa condición se cumpliera...-suspiro- querían llevarse a un genin o aprendiz de ninja y enseñarle el gusto por la mafia, claro que el ninja escogido podría regresar después de dos años cuando quisiera y yo como todo un idiota por proteger a mi aldea, le rogué a Timoteo-sama ejem perdón le rogué a mi padre que yo fuera ese ninja y desde entonces e vivido como un mafioso, poco a poco subí de puesto y al igual que Xanxus fui adoptado por Timoteo y elegido como candidato para el puesto de décimo Vongola pero.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-rechazaste el puesto y decidiste fingir tu muerte con la ayuda de mi abuelo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-así es...jeje tu super intuición es fabulosa/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-emm...bueno...yo...-sonrojado/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jajajaja no te preocupes Tsunayoshi no planeo hacerte nada ni lastimarte...al menos hasta que la prueba empiece/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-suspiro- entonces es verdad que habrá otra prueba?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-así es Tsuna pero no hablemos de eso ahora y mejor cuéntame sobre ese ángel de la muerte que te ha estado aconsejando/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-PERO COMO.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-es que lose?...jajajaja es fácil, solo un ángel de la muerte puede ver a otro/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"al escuchar esas palabras de Nexus,Tsuna reacciona pero sin darse cuenta antes había encontrado a su próximo guardián.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-N...Nexus-san/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-mmm? que sucede Tsunayoshi?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-p..podría convertirse en mi guardián?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-heee?tu guardián? según mis informes sobre ti, tu ya tienes guardianes/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-h...hai es solo que.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-haaaa ya veo es para la prueba de reconocimiento de las familias verdad?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-hai... yo no se como funcionara esto y no se porque necesito a otros guardianes pero.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-suspira- esta bien Tsuna hagamos un trato...si tu guardián de la tormenta me puede vencer de alguna manera durante la primera fase de la prueba me convertiré en tu guardián/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-enserio?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jejeje así es!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-pero...no se que titulo de guardián le tocaría Nexus-san/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no me digas Nexus-san se oye muy viejo mejor...dime ni-san ok?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-hai nex...ni-san/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-así esta mejor y... hay otros 3 títulos para los guardianes secundarios que son: el guardián de la estrella guardiana de la luna y el guardián de la noche/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-es por eso que necesito otros guardianes?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-así es todo los Vongolas han tenido sus tres guardianes secundarios pero estos no deben aparecer hasta que tu los escojas, porque la elección no sera como tus guardianes actuales, que lleguen y te lo pidan aquí es al revés tu tienes que demostrarles que vales la pena como jefe y ellos te besaran la mano como muestra de respeto y contrato hacia ti/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-HIIII! p...pero besar la mano/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-jejeje así esta dictado Tsunayoshi-kun/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-p...podría dejar de decirme Tsunayoshi ni-san/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-mmm y como quieres que te diga?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-etto.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-ya se! te llamare ototo te gusta?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-h...hai es mejor que Tsunayoshi/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-decidido desde ahora también eres mi hermano!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-hai/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"mientras que en la casa de Sawada tanto los guardianes como el recién llegado dino Cavallone deciden buscar a Tsuna sin éxito alguno.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-JUUDAIME!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-TSUNAAAA!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-DONDE ESTAS HERVIVORO!?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-TSUNAAAA SAL SOY TU HERMANO DINO!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-TSUNAYOSHI-SAN!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-BAKA-TSUNA!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-donde se habrá metido dame-Tsuna/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-BOSS!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-VION~ VONGOLA DONDE ESTAS!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no creo que encontremos al Vongola así/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Chrome se percata de la presencia de Tsuna y llama a los demás siguiendo la presencia de este y llegan al parque donde al parecer Tsuna se encuentra platicando con un chico rubio.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-NEXUS! MALDITO QUE HACES CON MI HERMANO?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-tranquilízate potro salvaje ademas...-abraza a Tsuna- el también es mi ototo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-OI QUIEN ERES Y QUE HACES CON JUUDAIME!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"se empezaba a sentir una tensión en el aire y Tsuna al percatarse de eso decide hablar/gritar.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-PODRÍAN CALMARSE?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-boss?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-gomen perdonen por haberme tardado tanto y gracias por preocuparse por mi, el es Nexus ni-san y lo considero mi hermano y no solo eso../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-a que te refieres con no solo eso Tsuna?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-a que yo...Nexus di Vongola soy el guardián de la luna del Décimo Vongola...Sawada Tsunayoshi/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"ante la mirada de todos se inclina y besa la mano de Tsuna dejando a un peli plateado,un hitman y a un carnívoro con mal sabor de boca.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"continuara.../p 


End file.
